1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses displaying images, and examples of the display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and an electrophoretic display apparatus, for example. In general, upper and lower substrates of a display apparatus are supported by a plurality of spacers, which are formed in a regular pattern between the upper and lower substrates, to maintain a predetermined cell gap.